On This Unforgettable Night
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: This truly was an unforgettable night…… {S&M}


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I just watch it, and write about it. I don't own the first line in this fic, nor do i own the flashbacks. that goes to the genius Watsuki. I would also like to thank Nina-chan for giving me the idea for this fic with her fic, Brown Eyes'. And since i forgot the author of a fic, i'll still give thanx to them. gomennasai if i forgot someone! but, thanx to all!!!  
  
Author note: this is my fave fic that i've done so far. hope everyone likes it. it also took me nearly forever to finish it. And, this may be important, but Sano and Megumi's thoughts interuppt each others on every other paragraph. R&R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**On This Unforgettable Night  
**  
  


I think I should go to a doctor to treat all my cuts and bruises, I told myself before looking up to night sky.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Walking the streets late the night before, Darn it. If I knew love would be so complicated, I wouldn't have gotten myself involved, I muttered to myself. Kenshin and Missie are gonna get married one day, and since then, all I could think about was love. And how they could get so far in their relationship, and I can't even go one day with out arguing with her. I wish I knew what I could do to make things right. That's girl's my biggest mystery.  
  
Why am I even thinking about him? I asked myself. Why? All of a sudden, he's all that's on my mind. But why? Why hasn't that ahou said anything yet!! I don't know who much longer I could keep this inside. Someone's here. And I bet I know just who that someone is.  
  
Hmmm. Kitsune's place, I said. I don't want to wake her. Oh well. What the heck. I said as he opened the door. And she's yellin' bout somethin'. Who ticked her off this time?  
  
I opened the door to see the one I was expecting to see at this time of day. I knew someone was here, I said calmly and looked away. What do you want?  
  
She doesn't have to be so rude about it; Although, I did come to her place pretty late at night. Sorry to come so late, I was--  
  
It's okay. But you haven't told me why you're here yet, I added. Why would anyone in their right mind-- his mind was never right-- come to someone's home at this hour?  
  
I was taking a walk, and I passed by your place. Just came to visit, I answered. Wanna join me?  
  
Of course I would like to come with him. Why would I decline? I looked up at him smiling. Of course, I'd like to come along. And with that, we went on that walk. We stopped and rested under a sakura tree.  
  
So, how'd you know I was there? I asked questioningly.  
  
I answered.  
  
At your place. Before I could even knock on the door and greet you, you answered. How'd you know? It was just something that was puzzling me since we started walking.  
  
I don't know. Maybe I stopped. I thought I shouldn't go on. I looked away and took a deep breathe. I just know you that good. I ended nervously.  
  
I guess you're right. You have known me for a really long time Kitsune, I said, thinking that day when I first met her. Kanryuu's men were after her, and she ran in on our gambling. That was the first time we first met the Oni-Waban Group, and the first time in my life I saw the most beautiful person. I remember that day.  
  
You've gotta help me! said a mysterious woman. Some awful men have been chasing me around the city! Please, help me!  
  
That was that first time I ever saw her. I had just knocked some guy out from layin' a hand on her. But I was in a bad mood, right after I found out Yoita passed away from opium. I hate that man, Kanryuu Takeda. But it was pretty obivous since she was so attached to Kenshin, so I never even tried anything. Missie screamed at the top of her lungs when she first saw Kitsune.  
  
Hmph. So we got a big guy who likes to talk big too. Kenshin, let me try this guy on for size, I told him.  
  
Sano, this guy's one of the Oni-Waban Group. We can't use brute force, Kenshin replied.  
  
I don't care who he is! It's not like I wanna protect that broad or anything. But I've never backed down from a fight, and I'm not starting now!  
  
You hated me back then, I added. do you still hate me? He took my hand in his and gave me a gentle look.  
  
Why would I hate you? I never hated you, I whispered into her ear. I can't hate you. You should be the one hating me. I'm just some moron who--  
  
Yeah, sure, he's just some moron who wanders the streets and eats everything in sight. But that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm actually admitting this to myself. I love him. That's that strange feeling I've had for the past few days. Love. Everytime I'm around him, that feeling comes over me.  
  
-- You've got every right to hate me.  
  
I don't hate you. I I I couldn't finish. I was to scared to say. The biggest problem for me to worry about would be that he doesn't feel the same way I do.  
  
I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. So I went on talking. Probably to myself, even though someone was listening. But you don't. Thanks for not hating me. And y'know, I went on. I never hated you. I never will. I just want you to know that. And I meant every word.  
  
Well that's sweet coming from Sano. What do you mean you could never hate me? He didn't answered my question.  
  
I said getting up. It's gettin' late Kitsune. I'll walk ya home. I said as I helped her up. I ignored her quesiton, cause I was afraid of my answer, and what she would do if I really told her.  
  
I held her hand all the way to her place. I wish I knew why I was feeling this way. I mean, it's not like don't love her. I can't help not loving her. And I don't mind feeling this way. I just wish I knew why  
  
Why is he holding my hand? I thought as we were walking down the street. There's not a problem with it, but it seems as if I don't know anything anymore. I barely even know myself anymore.  
  
We kept glancing at each other, but automatically look away afterwards. It got really annoying to me, but I didn't say anything. It continued until we got to her place. Well, g'night, I said before I dropped her off.  
  
I called. I'm not letting you leave yet. Not without answering my question first, I told him. He didn't answer back. I scoffed and looked away. I don't even know why I even try talking to you!! You're just a waste of time!!!!!  
  
She went in and slammed the shoji shut. I've really done it now, I said to myself. I always mess everything up. The last time I fell in love, she ended up dying, and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be hurt again. And I don't want her hurt either.  
  
Sometimes, he can be so nerve-racking. But sometimes, I think I go too hard on him. Although I can't really blame him for the things he does. Not to mention he wears it on his back, but he really is bad. I looked out the window and saw a tall figure in the distance. Maybe I should go apologize. For everything.  
  
I stopped walking and went back to that sakura tree. I sat under there for a while. Thinking about everything that happened in the past, like how me first met, Captian Sagara, Sayo. Everything, and everyone that happened to me back then. Then I noticed, I was being watched. I didn't look back, but I think I know it is. Whaddya want?  
  
I didn't answer. I knew I was going to insult him for talking to me like that, even thought he does that to everyone. I just walked up closer. I will insult him, just after I apologize. I tapped him on his shoulder. He finally looked back at me.  
  
It's Kitsune. I was right. So you were the one who's been followin' me the whole time?  
  
I needed to talk to you. But if you're not open to conversation, I'll just leave you alone, I said, trying not to make it sound like an insult.  
  
What'd ya wanna say?  
  
I'm sorry, for yelling at you earlier, I said. That better make him answer my question.  
  
It's you neighbors you should be apologizing to. Making such a racket so late at night, I teased her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Then she turned around as if she didn't want to look at me.  
  
I'm trying to apologize to you, but I see it's no use, I replied, sitting on the opposite side of the sakura tree. Really Sanosuke, why do we even try to be friends? The other question that's been bugging me from the first day I met this guy. Maybe he'll have an answer.  
  
Because we don't want to hate each other, I answered one question. I moved on the other side of the tree and sat beside her. Don't ya just hate it when you know you want something, and you know you can't have it, but you still try to get it anyway?  
  
  
  
That's how I feel right now, I told her looking away and up at the night sky.  
  
Is there something that you want Sano? I asked, hoping I would get a helpful answer from him.  
  
Yeah. But, I don't wannna say right now, I replied. It's you. That's what I want. To have you in my arms, and to have someone I know would love me.  
  
That's a helpful answer. I looked in his eyes. It's okay to tell me. Unless you want me tp start guessing. He returned my statement with an almost serious stare. Then he took my hand.  
  
I think what I just did came as a shock to her. She didn't dare look up at me again, so she just stared at her hand in mine. You can never hate someone you'll always love. It's just not possible.  
  
What? Sano, w-- what do you mean? I said. It didn't make much sense to me at the moment. All I was thinking of was him holding my hand, and stroking it with his thumb.  
  
I just thought you needed to know that, even though you probably don't even know what I'm talking about right now. I said, trying to see her eyes though her bangs. I think I should leave now, I finished getting up and letting her hand go. And now I'm walkin' away from the woman who can make me do the impossible. [And someday, she's gonna get me for this.] I mean, she got me to go oro' one time. Well, actually, more like 10 times. But, if only there was a way to tell her just how much I love her  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Don't know. I just think it would be best for me to go.  
  
Not yet. Not before I say something first, I said firmly. Sano stopped walking and turned back, giving me a soft gaze. The words are at the tip of my tounge. Say something. Anything. Nothing came out. I just have to face myself and say it. I can't believe what I'm about to say. I love you Sano.  
  
Kitsune love me. Me. Of all people to love. But, that should be a good thing, I think. I came back to the sakura tree and sat down next to her. But Megumi why?  
  
You saved my life; you were the one who kept me alive in the very end, I said flashing back to that day.  
  


^^Beginning of Flashback^^  


  
_What're you planning to do, going back to work for Kanryuu Takeda? he asked me as I walked to the gates of Kanryuu's mansion.  
  
Please, don't worry. I don't plan on ever making anymore of the opium that killed your best friend. I promise I won't.   
  
You know that Kanryuu isn't going to be exactly thrilled to hear that.  
  
I just promised you, didn't I? And I'll keep that promise, I said as I began to walk away. So don't get in my way. And I meant every word. I didn't want to hear about making opuim, or his friend dying. Ever since this Kanryuu incedent, my life has been torn apart.  
  
Don't be in such a hurry to die. he said as I stopped walking. You've got Kenshin and Sanosuke too at your side.  
  
I looked back. I couldn't believe what I just heard. You too?  
  
C'mon, the others are waiting for you at the dojo. And somwhere out there, your family's waiting for you too.  
  
Thank you so much. But even if I was able to find my family, how could they look at me the same way again? I'm a criminal who's part of an illegal opium operation. There's no way I could erase a dirty past like that no matter what. I stopped to catch my breath. I would have gone on, but he spoke next.  
  
Don't be so self-rightious! Do you think you're the only one in the world who's got a dirty past that can't be erased? He said, as if he had a bad past too. If you die here, do you think it's gonna bring my friend back to life? If you're alive you can repent for what you've done. There will be a day when you see your family again. If you die, it's all gone.  
_

  
^^End of Flashback^^  


  
You must enjoy lecturing people, I said with a smile. But to my luck, he wasn't smiling. He gave me that same serious stare as he did earlier.   
  
"I didn't want you to die," I said. "Give me one good reason why I would want you to die."  
  
I tried to think of something, but deep down, I knew we didn't hate each other that much that we had a death wish.  
  
"Well, since you don't seem to have anything, why don't I just tell you my reasons why I want you to be alive," I began. "First of all, I would never want you to die, and I wouldn't wish for it either, I said smiling softly at her.  
  
I looked down, trying to hide my blushing, but smiling face.  
  
I need to look into her eyes to say this. It won't work any other way. I lifted up her face and looked into her eyes. I saw her smile, and I smiled back. I don't want you dead, because then I wouldn't be able to look into these eyes of yours. And I wouldn't be able to see that beautiful smile everyday. She looked away, and her smile grew. I'd miss this beautiful face too much.  
  
I didn't know what to say, but he did. He pulled me closer and kissed me. And he let out all the emotions in that kiss. Everything he's felt for me in the long time we've known each other, came out in one kiss.  
  
After a while, I broke the kiss. And if you were dead, I wouldn't be able to kiss you like I just did. But even if you were dead, I'd still love you the way I do now. And I promise, I'll do what ever it takes to keep you alive, even if I lose my own life in the process. Plus, who would be there to fix my hand countless times everyday? She let out a small laugh and smiled at me. I love this woman, and nothin's gonna stop me. Not my past, or whatever goes on inside my head that might keep me from her.  
  
_This was truly, an unforgettable night._  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
A/N: Well?!?! how was it? do any changes need to be made? give me suggestions, please review!


End file.
